A Sinister Christmas
by MLGhungrydew
Summary: When the Sinister Six, (Doc Ock, Vulture, Electro, Rhino, Mysterio and Bullseye) Have a Christmas party to compensate for their loss against Spiderman, Things get wild in my yuletide epic! The fic is now closed for requests. Merry Christmas! (reposted every December)
1. Merry Christmas!

Hello fellow readers (if any)! For the sake of Christmas Spirit, I am using the Sinister Six from Something Sinister this Way Comes, and they will have a Christmas Party! I would love suggestions on what they should do! (The Carnage Symbiote was destroyed, so Carnage will be replaced with Bullseye.) Merry Christmas to you all, as I set the stage!

It was a cold winter's night, on December the 18th, where a certain villain was planning his Christmas celebration! On the couch, an electric blue man lied down eating flaming hot Cheetos. "Ugh, when are they coming?" The man said, revealing himself to be Electro. Then he heard a knock on his door. "We're here." Doc Ock said reluctantly. "My sewer lair got discovered by S.H.I.E.L.D., so it looks like we are having the party here at Electro's house." Ock said. With him were his assistant, The Vulture, and Bullseye, the new recruit. "Oh, hey there. You must be Bullseye." Electro said. "The one and only!" Bullseye said. Green gas suddenly filled the room. "Oh no, not again!" The Vulture said. "Ta-Da!" Mysterio jumped out of the fog. "Hello guys, Merry Christmas!" Mysterio said. "Welcome, Mysterio." Doc Ock said. The ground shakes vigorously. "Oh no no no no no no NOOOO!" Doc Ock said. A giant rhinoceros-like suit of armor crashed through the door. " *sigh* Hello, Rhino." "WOO HOO!" Rhino yelled. "Just one question." Electro said.

WHAT DO WE DO NOW!

What will happen at the Christmas Party? Here's the catch: YOU TELL ME! You can send requests for things that the Six can do for their party! Just review, type what you want, and BAM-It's that simple! Stay MLG Everyone, and have a Merry Christmas!


	2. Bullseye vs Rhino

"Well, I'm really happy you guys let me in your group!" Bullseye said. "Don't be. Venom was unavailable! HA!" Doc Ock said. "I'm not as ridiculous as you think I am!" Bullseye yelled. "Prove it!" Rhino retorted. "Okay then!" Bullseye taunted as he broke the legs off a dinner chair. "HEY, I PAID FOR THAT!" Electro said. Rhino threw several punches at Bullseye, but he blocked them with the chair legs, and whacked him in the right arm.

"OW!" Rhino yelped. "I THINK YOU BROKE MY ARM! "Anything can be a weapon." Bullseye remarked. "Okay, okay, WE GET IT! Vulture loudly squawked. "Hey, has anyone seen Mysterio?" Vulture questioned. "BOOGIDYBOOGIDYBLOLOLOLOOO!" Mysterio said as he jumped out of a wall, scaring Doc Ock and Vulture have to death!" "AAAAAAAH!" everyone screamed. "OH COME ON!" Doc Ock said. "Wait a minute!" Electro said. "WE FORGOT THE FOOD!"

So, in only 2 chapters, Rhino has a broken arm, Bullseye isn't as ridiculous as people think, and Mysterio scared everyone have to death! Remember, YOU can request what happens to these crazy villains next! Have an MLG Christmas!


	3. Supermarket Showdown

"HOW COME NO ONE BROUGHT FOOD!" Doctor Octopus yelled. "I thought we had some!" Electro yelled back. "NEW PLAN!" Ock said. "Bullseye, Rhino, Mysterio!" "Yes?" The three said in unison. "Go steal some food!" Ock said. "Why can't we just buy it?" Bullseye said. "*ugh* We're villains! We rob places!" Ock whined. "Sounds legit." Rhino said as he jumped into his OSCORP Rhino Hide armor. Rhino blasted off with his rocket thrusters, waking up all of Electro's neighborhood. "Sounds like we better go after him." Mysterio said as he rode off on a hoverboard. "I'm coming." Bullseye said as he drove off in his car. The three villains arrived at a Wal-Mart.

"How are we gonna come up with a plan." Bullseye whispered. "It's easy comrade Bullseye, we just kill him." Rhino said. "Works for me." Mysterio snickered. Mysterio moved quickly on his hoverboard, and Bullseye hitched a ride on Rhino. "Giddy up, horsey!" Bullseye yelled as the villains charged into walmart. Rhino stomped over a cart of oranges, and fired rockets everywhere. A Chitauri Leviathan from the Avengers' battle with Loki crashed into the store, only to be an illusion from Mysterio. Bullseye raided the store for food, when a white web hit him in the face. "Hey Bullie! What are you doin' here!" Spiderman said, hanging from a web on the ceiling. "GRRR!" Bullseye growled as he jumped at Spidey with two sharp knives. Spiderman caught the knives in his web. "DEEZ NUTS!" Bullseye yelled loudly as he broke open a bottle of peanuts and threw them at Spiderman. "Really?" Spiderman said. Then, the room filled with green gas. "Fate has been chosen!" Mysterio yelled. The three villains escaped from the mist, and made it home.

"Lemme take a look at the food. Hmm, chicken pot pies, pistachios, popcorn, and soda?" Vulture investigated. "WAIT ARE THOSE COUGH DROPS!" "YOU COULDN'T GET ONE ITEM ON THE LIST?" "I'm sorry, we were in a rush!" Bullseye said. "Spider-Man showed up." "This food better be a good reason for me to cancel my conference with The Mandarin." Doc Ock said. "Let's watch a movie! Electro said." "I vote Elf." Electro answered. "NO!" Doc Ock replied. "WE ARE WATCHING THE GODFATHER!" Doc Ock stated. "You Idiots! We will watch Star Wars! The new movie just opened today." Vulture said. "THE GRINCH! THE GRINCH!" Rhino and Mysterio said. "SESAME STREEEEEEET!" Bullseye screeched at the top of his lungs. The room fell dead silent. "What? I like Sesame street. Wanna read my 100 fan fictions about it?" Bullseye asked. Electro suddenly got angry, and a bolt of lightning shot out of his hand, shorting out the remote, causing it to play only Justin Bieber:Never Say Never. "NOOOOO!" the Six said in unison. Doc Ock crushed the TV with his tentacles. "WE ARE NOT WATCHING THIS WHELP!" Doc Ock said. Then, a little kid walked out of a bedroom. The child was glowing blue. "Dad? Who are these guys?" Otto, Vulture, and the rest of the Six stared at Electro.

So, it seems Electro's son walks in on the party! What will happen next? Why does Bullseye love Sesame Street? WHO will be the special Marvel guest? You get to vote among the following!

-Deadpool

-Hulk

-Loki

-Venom

-Thor

-Fantastic Four

\- Daredevil

Have a merry christmas!


	4. Karaoke Capers

"Daddy, who are these guys?" the boy asked. "Guys, this is my son Oliver." Electro said. "You have a son?" Vulture said. "Yeah, he's only 3 years old." Electro replied. "Hey guys, where's Mysterio?" Rhino asked. "REEREEEREEEREE!" Mysterio screeched as he jumped out of the basement. Everyone but Oliver screamed.

"Hey guys, I found this karaoke machine in the basement." Mysterio suggested. Bullseye plugged it in and grabbed the microphone. "SUUUUNNNY DAAAAYYYYS! SWEEPIN' DA CLOUUUUUDS AWAY! ON MAH WAY TO WHERE DA AIR IS SWEEEEET! CAN YOU TELL ME HOW TO GET, HOW TO GET TO SESAME STREEEEEEEEEEEEET!" Bullseye sang horribly. "Oh, no." Rhino growled. Doc Ock wrapped Bullseye in his tentacles and threw him into the basement. "But I like Sesame Street." Oliver said. "It's okay, son. It's just weird because he's in his late 30's." Electro said.

Doc Ock was next to grab the mic. "The Itsy Bitsy Spider crawled up the water spout. Down came the Six and knocked the spider out. Out came I, and killed that frickin' bug. "And next comes the Avengers, and then we have our rule." Everyone else just looked at each other.

Doc Ock passed the mic to Rhino, and it hit the arm Bullseye broke. "YEOOOW!" Rhino screamed. Using his good arm, he grabbed the Mic.

Russia- our sacred homeland!

Russia- our beloved country!

A mighty will- Great Glory!

These are your heritage of time!

Everyone clapped out loud.

The Vulture brought out a weird box. "What is it?" Doc Ock asked. "This...my friend...is a game of death and despair. Toomes opened a box to reveal a board marked: MONOPOLY.

So, it looks like the Six are about to play monopoly! Remember to review and vote on a special guest. (see chapter 3 for the list.) Also, you can review for something the Six can do! (Fanfic ends on Dec 22.) Have a merry 11 days until Christmas!


	5. Fire!

The players decided to grab their pieces. "I want the oven mitt!" Electro said. "NO, I GET IT!" Mysterio said. "Fine." Electro said. "Vulture, would you like to buy my Central Park Zoo?" Doc Ock asked. "No, too expensive. Also, one time an orangutan pulled me into its exhibit and-" Vulture replied when he was cut off by Rhino. "Aw, no! Go to jail again!" Rhino yelled. "This is my third time!" Rhino raved. "It looks, like you are out of money, Electro!" Bullseye taunted. "AAAAAARGH!" Electro screamed. Blue electricity sparked everywhere. The Christmas lights started to glow, and the lights then exploded! Electro's apartment caught on fire! "OH CRAAAP!" Electro yelled as he grabbed his son. Doc Ock crawled up the chimney, Vulture flew out the window, Mysterio and Electro teleported away, and Rhino and Bullseye jumped out the door. Rhino equipped his OSCORP Rhino Hide armor, and ran off with the rest of the gang! "I hear the fuzz! Bullseye yelled. "RUN FASTER!" Vulture commanded. The Sinister Six took refuge in an abandoned Buffalo Wild Wings. "Now what?" Mysterio asked.

Okay, so the Mystery Guest Sweepstakes will be due in December 18th, and the Fanfic closes at December 22nd. Remember to vote for the Mystery Guest (see chapter 3) and request things for the Six to do.

9 DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS! YEET!


	6. Deadpool

So, the Mystery Guest Sweepstakes are finally complete, and the winner is... You have to read to find out! Also, Star Wars: The Force Awakens has opened, so may the Force be with you! And now, you may read.

Vulture lights a stove in the kitchen of the abandoned Buffalo Wild Wings. "You know, I used to be a cook when I was a teenager." Vulture said. "No wonder your name is Vulture, dude! Everything you make tastes like dead rotting flesh!" Electro wisecracked. "You shut up, now!" Vulture whined. "Fine!" Electro retorted. Vulture passed out some plates of wings. "You know, this is surprisingly tasty." Doctor Octopus commented. "I've had better!" Bullseye said. "No hot wings until you're older." Electro said to Oliver. (Electro's son if you forgot.)

`"HEY GUYS LET ME IN!" a voice said. "Oh no, I think I know who that is." Doc Ock said. "YEET!" Deadpool yelled as he kicked open the door. "So, no one invited me to your party, so I invited myself! YAAY!" Deadpool screamed. "OOH WINGS! GIMME GIMME GIMME!" Deadpool hungrily said. "Why us?" Rhino said.

So that wraps up chapter 6. Remember to review for stuff you want the Six, Deadpool, and Spiderman to do.

Merry Christmas and happy day for Star Wars fans!


	7. Finale

"So, Whaddaya wanna do now?" Deadpool asked. "Probably just watch the football ga- DID YOU HEAR THAT!" Doc Ock said. "THIS IS S.H.I.E.L.D.! COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" A shield agent said. "NO WAY!" Vulture screeched. "SINISTER SIX, ATTACK!" Doc Ock yelled. 20 S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Spiderman, and Daredevil busted into the Buffalo Wild Wings. Rhino charged into some agents, knocking them into the kitchen. Mysterio teleported away from the action, but accidentally teleported into the Central Park Zoo bear caves! "AAAAH! BAD BEARS!" Mysterio screamed. Back at the scene, Daredevil battled Bullseye. "Ya can't get me, blindman!" Bullseye yelled as he picked up an SMG. Then, Daredevil whacked him in the head with his billy club. "Don't underestimate the blind." Daredevil said. Vulture and Electro battled several agents, but Rhino accidentally charged into them, and all three of them fell onto each other. Doc Ock and Deadpool battled Spider-Man. Spiderman ripped off one of Doctor Octopus's tentacles, and threw it at Deadpool. "OW!" Doc Ock yelped. Deadpool pointed a gun at Spiderman's throat and a katana at his neck. "I'm gonna gut you, and cut you, and splatter your- OOOOOF!" Deadpool cut off when Agent James Marlon (If you don't know who this guy is, read Something Sinister this way comes.) shot him in the back with an electric rifle. "I'm okay." Deadpool groaned. "Merry Christmas, Spidey!" James said. Spiderman webbed Doc Ock to the ceiling. "Merry Christmas to you too, bro!" Spiderman said.

Later, on Rikers Island Prison... (Yes, this is a real place in new york.)

"Oh god, what a night." Rhino said. "Oliver's staying with my ex." Electro said. "Why do we need to know that?" Mysterio said. "ONE CHRISTMAS PARTY! ONE FLIPPIN' PARTY!" Doc Ock rambled. "Anyone wanna read my Sesame Street fanfic's?" Bullseye said. "This one, I call "I love the letter E" Bullseye says. Vulture punches Bullseye, telling him to shut up. "Hey, wait a minute." Doc Ock said. "What is it?" Electro asked. "Where's Deadpool!" Doc Ock exclaimed, as he saw a stink bomb ticking in their cell. "NOOO!" Everyone yelled. "HO HO HO!" Deadpool yelled, standing on a boat. "Merry Christmas to all, and to all, good chimichangas!" Deadpool said.

Thanks for all the support, everyone. Credit for Mysterio Jumpscare, and Electro burning down the tree ideas from Sonar, thanks for the support! The karaoke scene was requested by KO, thank you too! Soon, I might make a similar fic called The Villain's Choice Awards sometime soon. I will probably repost this story every December. Merry Christmas to all, and to all, a good night.


End file.
